


Dying alone

by Kimiacullen



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiacullen/pseuds/Kimiacullen
Summary: Arthur does not want to die alone.





	Dying alone

Arthur Morgan was thinking about himself he was trying so hard to find his place by Dutch’s side,it seemed impossible though.Recently Dutch was not around so much,Annabelle was a nice lady but she got all the attention.Even Hosea was somehow ignoring him or maybe he wasn’t,maybe he only was having troubles with Bessie.Arthur felt alone. Sun was in the middle of the sky and vultures were flying around,Arthur was riding his horse back to the camp and when he was passing a hill ,a hanging tree got his attention. Then he remembered his dream...nightmares...he was getting hanged, He was afraid .He was shivering, then he saw Dutch.He was standing among the crowd and staring at him.He saw this nightmare many times but every time he refused to call his name or ask for help , maybe because he was afraid.He was worried about him that the law might catch him as well.Last night though he screamed his name begging for help.But he stared him in the eye and take a step back and disappeared . He woke up in tears this time.  
He wasn’t a boy.25 year old.He truly wanted him around.If he was a bit younger it would be a good excuse to interrupt the boss.Annabelle was inside his tent otherwise he would go there .when he was a boy he had many dreams, about his father mostly.He used to cry a lot at night. One night Dutch saw him and asked Arthur to join him in his tent without questioning him.After that he started to sneak into his tent once a week with or without nightmares.  
When Annabelle joined the gang Hosea said to Arthur ,he could not do it anymore, Dutch needed some privacy and of course Arthur had John.he must be a perfect role model for the younger man.  
When he reached the camp Dutch was brushing his horse.Arthur hitched his horse beside him and got down .Dutch raised an eyebrow:”Hello Art”  
-“Dutch”  
-“you good?”  
-“shoar”  
-“Bags under your eyes say, you didn’t sleep last night”  
-“Nightmares”  
“Why didn’t you come to me then?”  
-“Dutch...I’m not a child anymore.”  
Dutch smirked and said “Even when you have your own child you still would be my boy”  
“ I’m not that much younger than you”  
“Anyway... fancy a walk?”  
“Shoar”  
They started to walk on the river bank.It was like a miracle for them to find this river in the middle of nowhere.  
Dutch broke the silence “So what was the dream about that didn’t let you sleep last night? Was is the bastard?  
“ No it wasn’t my Father”  
“So Who was it?”  
“You...I..um...I was getting hanged but...you didn’t even see me,actually you did,you looked me in the eye but you didn’t care.It’s so selfish I must not ask you to...to risk your life for me.”  
Dutch put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and stopped him.Then he stood in front of him.”Arthur...listen to me...You are important to me, you are my heir...I raised you...I love you.”  
“I can’t ask you to risk your life for me but... Damn...Dutch...I don’t want to die alone.”  
“I won’t ever leave you, I will always stand by your side...unless I die before you and I believe I will die before you”  
Arthur smiled and hugged him.Dutch patted his back and said “I won’t ever leave you behind...I won’t ever let u die alone...”

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.If there are any mistakes please let me know.Thanks!


End file.
